


100+ OC Prompts

by ApolloTheGaySunGod (The_Sarcastic_Teens)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Teens/pseuds/ApolloTheGaySunGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just An Exercise To Help Me Be Able To Write Prompts Better, I'll Go Pat A Hundred Of This Ends Up Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt Suggestion Rules.

If you want to suggest a prompt please use these rules or I won't be able to use it:  
1\. No smut. I can barely write a couple hugging platonically without feeling weird, forget porn.  
2\. It must be up to three words. I'm shit with prompts and this is simply to help me write from prompts.  
3\. Violence is ok. I can write gore but not angst or smut. it's weird I know.  
4\. I won't use other fandoms. This is completely my own original fiction, it'd look bad if I added another cannon.  
5\. AU's are allowed. If you have a scenario you'd like to see my dorks-characters in but it messes with their characters, specify what you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do.  
6\. Don't be afraid to suggest a prompt. If it seems like shit, say, ten minutes after you suggest it don't worry I've most likely done worse.  
That is all.

Peace, love, and chocolate. Bye!

 


	2. Chapter 2

100+ OC Prompts

By:

ApolloTheGaySunGod

**_Start!_ **

Prompt 1: dance

OCs used: Fawn (18) and Adam.

Waltz

Fawn's P.O.V.

I stared at my fiancé, dumbfounded. "Wait. Let me get that right, before we move on.... You don't know how to dance?" I asked him trying to keep calm. "Yeah....... No, no I don't." He confessed while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "And you waited until the day before the rehearsal dinner to tell me why?" I ushered, a tad angry that he had waited to tell me something so important until two days before our wedding. "Iwasembaressed!" He said extremely fast. I picked it up though. "You...... Snrk... Were embarrassed?" I burst out laughing after repeating it to myself.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause you don't have to be embarrassed! This is ME you're talking to."

I walked over to grab my phone, I put on a normal waltz. "Fawn, what're you....." I cut him off by getting us into position for a simple waltz. "I'm teaching you how to waltz, we'll start with that. I'll lead to show you how. Here," I paused to grab his hand and put it on my shoulder. "When we switch my hand will be on your shoulder. And," I put my Hand on his waist. "Your hand will be in my waist, you'll be leading. This is in 3/4 time so I'll count out loud for now. When I start move back, on two move to my left, and on three turn clockwise. And just keep doing that until the music stops. I'll stop it. Ok, go." I explained starting to count. "One two three. One two tree. One two three." Things were going fine. Adam was a fast learner, he was doing quite well. I stopped the music. "Ok, switch. You lead." I put my hand on his shoulder and guided his hand to my waist. "I'm not gonna count this time so count for yourself. You're smart, you'll get it." I encouraged. One two three. One two three. One two three. That went on for about five minuets, before I stopped the music again. "You got this. You're ready, now I have to go make sure everything goes smoothly. I love you, and I'll see you later. Bye, rabbit." I turned on my heel and walked away.

Prompt 2: photograph

OCs used: Fawn (17) and Tempo

Dead Memories

Tempo's P.O.V.

Six months, three failed suicide attempts, a pair of parents met, three siblings that forgive and forget, a new family, a sickly future sister-in-law, a bubbly niece, and social reform. I've gone through a lot since Jim's soul was destroyed.... I wonder if he'd be be proud of me. "Hey, Tempo. You look a little down. Mind telling me what's on your mind?" I looked to my left and saw Fawn, the woman I should have hated. But I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She'd been so nice to me since my everything was ripped away from me, she caught me all three times I'd tried to end it all, talked me through it. She told me I have every right to hate her. After all she destroyed my life along with Jim's. That's she already hates herself, why not have another to balance it out. "I'm just thinking about the past, it hard to move on. Ya know, especially when everything you knew is gone. What am I kidding, no one will ever know the pain I'm feeling." I said looking away. I felt the soft bench I was on dip signaling she say down. "Tempo, I do know how you feel. On my 21st birthday all of my family and friends were murdered in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. At least you still have people who care about you, I had no one. That's why I fear everyday that those I love will leave me again. But that's not what I came for, I came to give you this." She produced a book, a scrapbook. She plopped it in my hands. She got up and walked away, but at the door she turned to look at me. "Tempo, I ALWAYS respect the dead. That is one thing I never forget to do." With those words she walked away. I ran my hands over the book, wondering if I should open it. Going against my better judgement I curled my fingers around the cover, pulling it open slowly. Nothing that had ever happened to me could have prepared me for what I saw inside. Pictures, drawings, of Jim. They looked so real, like photographs. It instantly sent me to tears. I knew Fawn had a different way of respecting the dead. But I never could have imagined it would be so beautiful. He was smiling and happy in each picture. Sometimes I was with him. She had done this for me, Adam said she makes something special and gives it to the person's next of kin. I sat there and bawled like a baby while looking over at the beautiful drawings. For the first time in a long time I felt like I had a purpose. I had to keep living, for us both.

Prompt 3: X-Ray

OCs used: Izzy and Dakota

I'm fine

Izzy's P.O.V.

"Izzy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" My boyfriend asked clearly worried. "Lyric, it's just a routine X-Ray. I get these all the time, they just want to make sure there's nothing wrong. Well, nothing that can kill me." I told him with a small smile. Did someone tell him something was wrong?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Izzy?" The doctor asked as he came in the room "Yes, that's me." I replied smiling "Okay, we're ready to begin would you come with me?" He went on. "Yes, of course Doctor Justice. And Lyric, I'm fine. I'll be back in about an hour." I hopped off the hospital bed and walked with Doctor Justice to the X-Ray room. He's been my hospital doctor for as long as I can remember. He's female to male transgender, I guess that's why I like him so much. He can relate to me, as well as, say Dova. "Okay, Izzy are you wearing any metal?" He asked when we got in the side room. "Just my necklace." I took it off, and put it on the table. I didn't wear my hoop skirt today for a reason. "Izzy, you know how this works. Just lay on the table and I'll do all the work." He said pointing at said table. I laid down and closed my eyes, it felt like forever. In fact I had to try to keep myself awake. "Izzy, we're all done. You can get up now." Dr. Justice said softly. "Good, Lyric was worried about me." I whispered to myself. We walked back to my room, I have my own room here because I get sick so often, to wait for the results. "Izzy, is everything okay?" Lyric asked the second after the doctor closed the door. "I don't know, we have to wait for the results." I told him softly. As I expected, an hour passed before we got the results. Which were normal. Lyric nearly died. It confused me why he was so worried. It probably will for the rest of my life, but I'm fine with that.

Prompt 4: star

OCs used: Alinda and Yuuta

The glow of a star

Alinda's P.O.V.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." I whispered to myself, sitting on the roof. "I wish for a little sister, oh, but a little brother would be nice. In fact I just want a sibling." I smiled warmly. "Is that rearry what you want, Arinda?" I looked back to see Yuuta with his arms crossed. "Yeah, mom and dad want another kid too." My warm smile turned to one that could rival the sun it's self in terms of brightness. "We can onry wish, Arinda. And pray it comes true." He said sitting down. I don't know how long we sat there in comfortable silence. But it was perfect in every way.

**_TRIGGER WARNING FOR PROMPT 5: BLOOD, GORE, MINOR TORTURE!_ **

Prompt 5: pain

OCs used: Fawn (17) and Adam

I'm sorry...

3rd person P.O.V.

The young woman smiled sadistically, digging a knife deeper into her partner's arm. "You're so pretty...." She cooed cupping his face, making him look at her. "Why don't you let me hear your delicious screams? No need to be shy..." She giggled. However her romantic partner would never give her that satisfaction. He knew what was going on, she was suffering from a psychotic break. He didn't blame her, in fact he blamed himself. He should have seen the signs of her mind breaking. And resolved it before she had gotten a knife in his arm. "F-fa-a-awn p-please. Calllllllm down. Gah-" he choked out before she took the knife out of his arm and shoved it in his abdomen. Fawn twisted the knife in small circles in a 'two steps forward one step back' style. "Faaaaaaawn please. St- *gurgle* *spit*" he spit up blood nearly drowning in it. Fawn leaned closer to his face, before changing her plans and biting his neck extremely hard. She drew blood. "Fggglleenn stttttggguop." He tried to speak through the blood in his throat. This would have turned him on without all the blood and pain and he knew it. It scared him more than anything that was happening ever could. She moved on from her assault on his neck and kissed him with raging intensity. He could taste the metallic flavor of his own blood. He took this as an opportunity to knock his soul's mate out, the only way to stop a psychotic break. As she fell to the floor with a thud he fell to his knees. Despite being human he had a small amount of magic power. He had to concentrate but he could heal himself. He started with the worst wound, the one in his stomach. He hovered his hand over the wound savoring in the yellow light that washed over his hand and abdomen. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of the wound being cauterized, reopened, and cauterized again. He moved his hand to the opposite arm, healing that wound too. After that was healed he put both hands over his neck and healed the bite marks to the best of his ability. He sat there, in a pool of his own blood for what felt like eternity. He only moved when he saw his fiancé's form sit up. "Adam- what. Where. When." She verbally backpedaled. "Fawn, bunny, I'm right here, no need to worry." He said warily. "Oh thank the go- what the fuck happened? Is that your blood? Who did this?" She turned to him seeing him not only covered in but also surrounded by blood. "Adam? I'll ask again. What. The. Fuck. Happened." She demanded, only for Adam to crawl over to her and wipe just below her mouth. "Whoops, I just made it worse. Sorry bunny." He laughed lightly. Fawn, however, wasn't laughing. She looked down at herself to find that he wasn't the only one covered in his blood. She knew immediately what had happened. What she had done. "Adam I-" she started only to have him hush her. "I know, it wasn't your fault. Now I still have some wounds I need help with." He coughed lightly, the scent of his blood was sickening but he had to live trough it. It's not like he could get up anyway. Fawn looked over him. There was a pretty nasty wound on his arm, partly healed. A worse one, which Fawn guessed was the main blood donor for the floor, showed under his ruined shirt. There were bite marks on his neck, but they weren't the worst wounds he had. She hovered one hand over his arm and healed it. He sighed contently, happy to get rid of a little bit of his pain. "Adam, I'm so so so so so so SO sorry. The least I can do is but you a new outfit. And clean up this mess. I'm sorry I hurt you." She said her voice laced with fear. He still trusted her with his life. He loved her after all.

Prompt 6: Anger

OCs used: Fawn (17), Fawn (7), Fawn (10), Fawn (1), and Fawn (0).

Control

3rd person P.O.V.

The two guards that had been ordered to tail this girl were confused to say the least. She walked to an abandoned building, one that would be demolished later that day, and started talking to herself. "No! This is not a good idea. I don't care what you say, I'm not doing it! No I will not trust you on this." She yelled. A tall person in a long jacket and scarf, why they wore it was unknown to them as it was nearly 52 degrees (Celsius), appeared and spoke. "Fawn, just hear me out. I think-" they we're cut off by the girl, Fawn, becoming extremely angry and yelling. "No, Jane. I won't. Why should I listen to CHILD?!?!?! A dead one at that. That's all you are, a child. Someone who clings to what they knew as though it would save them from the despair that comes with living. After all you cling to the one thing that reminds you of the 'good' childhood you had as well as the pain you felt when that childhood was ripped away from you. Your name. You cling to the name of a woman who was so weak she couldn't even save her own sister." She yelled with a voice full of bitterness. "Well, you're just an old hag! You're dying and you think that just because you're not gonna around for that much longer you can throw away the rules you've set for yourself! When you made me second in command you made me swear that'd I'd prevent you from doing exactly this. So you wouldn't become just like me, an assassin from my first breath to my last, someone who threw away the rules we live by." The tall woman replied with the same anger in her voice. "Please stop fighting, we're not going to get anywhere you two keep fighting." Another woman appeared, she looked just like the queen that have the guards their orders. "Just shut up! I don't wanna see any of you until I calm down! Now leave before I do!" The first woman yelled, she paused before turning and walking away. "Dammit! I always ruin everything! I-" the one with the scarf choked on her own sobs. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed as she punched the nearest wall, which crumbled at first contact. "Seven, please. We're all upset, just try to calm down a little." A man showed himself and spoke to the angry shovel-wielder.

"Yeah, we all need to calm down."

"I'm with one in that."

"I agree with zero, one is right."

"Ten, seven, zero, let's just wait out, you know how seventeen is."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Fine by me."

"Good. We'll talk to her in an hour or so."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Fine."

Prompt 7: memory

OCs used: Fawn (17), Fawn (0), Alice, Ciel (0's), Ciel (current), Izzy, And Cassidie

Bloodlines

3rd person P.O.V.

The blonde 2,000 year old froze, the color and blood draining from her face. She'd gone through specific measures to avoid these people. All she wanted was a fun day with her friends, she wanted to forget the horror of her past at least for a day. "Fawn, what is it? Why'd you stop?" Her sister asked clearly not seeing what Fawn was. Without so much as a word she ran quickly and stealthily towards the object of her anger and fear. She'd learned how to sneak up on her victims and kill them quietly, though she preferred to go into a fight guns blazing. Her mind was blank as she caught up to the small group of two young girls and an older woman, to most they would look like a mother walking around shopping with her daughters, but Fawn knew better. It's all in the soul. She can up behind them and growled. The oldest woman turned around "Excuse me? Can I help you?" She asked calmly. "Yeah, you can. You can die. That's how you can help." Fawn glared harshly and spat her words. "Me? Or one of my girls?" She asked getting into a defensive stance, ready to fight for her girls. "I could never hurt my- innocents. I'm not you, bitch." Fawn growled again. "Girls, get somewhere safe. This could get messy." The woman, Alice, told the girls she had with her. Fawn was ready to strike when a hand grabbed her wrist, ever so lightly, yet she couldn't break it's grasp. The same happened to Alice. "Fawn, I know you want to but I wouldn't advise it. You know what's gonna happen, why mess with perfection. Trust me, I want a piece too. But not yet. Not for any of us." The owner of the hand on Fawn's wrist said calmly. "But-" Fawn started. "Fawn Gaurdian, don't you 'but Ciel!' Me! I didn't let you do it before and I won't let you do it now, plus aren't you an adult? Shouldn't you act like one?" Ciel made a good point. "Alice, please don't do this." The girl holding her back pleaded. "Please, I don't feel threatened by her. just don't hurt her." The other girl asked her adult.

"Fine."

"Yes, m'lady."

"Fawn don't be upsetti, eat spaghetti!" Izzy cried in a borrowed voice. "Yeah, if you do that now I'd be dead. And not your demon-spawn. Plus, you couldn't use the 'I'm not Cassidie' joke." Cassidie agreed. "But all I wanted was to have fun with you, make up for lost time! Forget my pain for at least awhile!" Fawn defended, "BUT THAT BITCH RUINED IT! SHE RUINED EVERYTHING!" She blew up, angry. "Fawn, please. Nobody likes seeing you like this, YOU don't like seeing you like this. Ask seven and ten. Hell, go ask eleven, cotton candy, she'll agree. And she was drunk all her life. Fawn, if an huge assassin; a tiny gay man; and an angry pastel drunk don't wanna see you like this why would you do it?" She countered. "Dammit, I hate it when you're right. But you're still looking after me, when it should be me looking after you. I am older after all." Fawn caved in smiling brightly. "I don't care how much older than me you are, you'll always be my little sister!"Ciel cooed. But Fawn simply turned to Alice. "I will find you again, and next time I will end this. The time for your death will come, and I'll be the one to gladly take your vessel's life. Remember me, I'll be in your nightmares for years." Fawn growled with a pleasant smile on her face, before turning on her heel and walking away. This time with her family in tow.

Prompt 8: memory

OCs used: Cassidie LaKill, Fawn (17), Lydiana Killia (Cassidie's mom) and Jacob Killia (Cassidie's half brother)

Ecophobia

Cassidie's P.O.V.

"Cass, are you sure you're okay with this?" Fawn asked me. "Why would I not be, I just found out I have a brother! On my mother's side, if she was anything like she was with me the kid will be worse than I am- was. He was alone with her all his life, I'm getting him out now. She had to die for me to get out. I'm not waiting for that, I don't know him but I know he needs out."I told Fawn with a level voice. "Okay, what's the date?" I told her and we were off. We piled out of Baby's door more harshly than we could have, after all there was only two of us. I suddenly felt extremely nauseous. The air was stained with the smell of cheap booze, but I had to do this he couldn't end up like I did. I could hear a kid crying. My gods she hit him didn't she? I signaled to Fawn 'follow me.' She's only really here for support. I need her. "Jacob? Jake sweetie? Are you in here, there's no need to hide. We're here to help you. Mommy can't hurt you anymore..." I called softly, choking back tears as I said that last statement. Gods, how I wished someone would have taken me away from her. I won't let him suffer the same fate. I won't let her break him as she did me. I opened what was my room, it's weird that she stayed in the same house after losing a husband and abusing a child. I saw a small figure wince. I tears that I had been able to hold back fell freely down one side of my face. It's one of the problems one has when they only have one out of two eyes. "Jacob, I'm Cassidie. Your big sister, I'm here to take you away. Come on, before mommy comes home." I held a hand out to him as I spoke softly to him in German, our first language. "I don't have a sister. It's my fault daddy's dead. If I had a big sister why would it be my fault?" He spoke with a blank face and dull eyes. His voice was void of any feeling. "Jacob Killia, look at me." He looked up as I instructed. "Daddy isn't dead. I met him, he's alright. He wants to make sure you're okay. He doesn't know what mommy's doing. I can take you to him. Please, come with us. I can't be alone again. Jake you're all I have left, please. If you don't I'm going to pick you up and take you with us." I pleaded. "Big sissy? I have a big sissy? One who's gonna stop mommy from hurting me?" His voice wavered, full of relief, fear, and sadness. "Yeah, sissy's gonna take you with her so mommy can't hurt you." My face was curled in a soft smile but the glistening trail of tears both trailing down from my eye and in my voice suggested utter pain, sadness, nausea, and relief all rolled into one hybrid. "Come on, Jacob, let's go." I held out my hand to the small boy. I yelped softly when instead of taking it he glomped me. He hissed in pain, and instinctively tightened his grip. He yelled at the intense pain he now felt. "Take it easy, once we get to my friend here's er- vehicle we'll get you all fixed up. Ok?" I said softly to which he nodded. "Let's head ou- oh no." I heard the front door swing open then slam shut. Our mother is back. I froze, what year was it again. What does that matter she's going to kill me one day. With the beatings and the guilt trips and the loud noises at night. "De!" What. "Assidie!" Who? "Cassidie, come on. You're not alone, I'm right here." Jane? "Jane? Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. I'm sorry, I was-" I was swiftly shut up by a pair of lips meeting mine. The older woman soon broke away, much to my dismay. "You have no idea how long I agonized over not being able to do that." I don't care that she's dead. Or that my mother could find is at any time. All I cared about was that after 102 years of waiting she finally admitted that she loved me. I pulled her by the scarf and just let my mind go as I crashed our lips together one last time. I lost myself in the vastness that was Jane Harlowe. It was only for a moment but it was long enough. I took Jacob out of Fawn's grasp. And I ran towards Baby. Fawn got the fucking hint and swiftly followed. I unlocked Baby and Fawn pulled her door shut. "Fawn, you tend to Jacob. I'll get us back home." I instructed. "Do you know just how weird it was to see you kiss me, from the third person. I had to cover the poor kid's eyes." Fawn laughed. I never truly loved Fawn Gaurdian, I just thought I did. The one I truly and fully loved was Jane Harlowe. And now that she's admitted to it as well I can finally move on. She's not my soul's mate. That would mean Fawn was too. And she already has a soul's mate. I just couldn't tell who it was yet. "Yeah sure, just deal with my brother." I playfully commented. "Miss? Why does your healing not hurt?" Jacob asked softly. "Wait you know-" Fawn started the sentence yet never finished it. "Didn't you know, sissy knew, she's sissy, my daddy is a demon." Fawn just kept moving her head to look at me then back to Jacob and repeated that at least twenty times. I just laughed.

Prompt 9: fuck.

OCs used: Adam, TyLer, And Jason

SorryNotSorry

Adam's P.O.V.

"Adam, is there something you forgot to tell us?" My best friend, TyLer, asked. "Nope, don't think so." I replied thinking. "I think there is, my token straight friend." My other best friend, Jason, said accusingly. "Not that I can remember...." I told him, keeping the prank going. I know what they're talking about, but I can't pass up an opportunity to mess with these guys. "Adam Jesus Martinez. You have a fiancé. We didn't even know you had a girlfriend." Ty growled. He's never really been one to get angry, he's pretty mellow. Then again he's never eaten meat in his life, his parents are fucking hippies I swear. They'll kill him if he even thinks about it. (A/N: Adam genuinely thinks Ty's mellow because he's a vegetarian.) "No, I would have told you..." I tailed off. "Jesus, stop being an ass!" Fawn yelled from the other room. "I told you not to use my middle name!!!! It's literally Jesus on paper!" I yelled back. "Then stop being an ass!" She yelled not even coming into the room. "I fucking knew it." Jason commented. "No you didn't, shut up." Ty snapped at him. "Fuck......" I whispered to myself. "Well you know what guys, sorry not sorry." Afterwards I bolted, leaving them in the dust.

Prompt 10: crater

OCs used: Fawn (17) and Ciel

The fuck?

Ciel's P.O.V.

"Fawn, why is there a crater in the front yard?" I asked my sister confused. "I have no idea." She said seriously with an unreadable expression on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye. "Fawn, you know what happened. Now tell me." I pushed. "I, under no circumstances, created a new prototype for Dakota's sticky bombs and tested it." She said bluntly, like a robot.

"Fawn, you made a huge dent in the ground."

"At least the bombs work."

"There's still a massive dent in the earth."

"That's why I ordered dirt."

"Why did you...... Ohhhhh."

"Yeah. It'll be here soon. As in: I'll have it done by the time the rest of the family gets home." She clarified. I sighed softly. "You're too smart, you know. You're a critically acclaimed author, an award winning manga artist, your doujinshis are almost always sold out, you build beautiful androids, you're one of the best agents the IGPD, you have over three million subscribers on UVid, you have a genius IQ, you've lead our people not once but twice, you built your revolver, you can play your bass like nobody's business both of them, same goes with your piano, and you are a tactician." I told her softly. Just as a truck drive up. "There's the dirt. I've gotta get working." She smiled softly beginning to fill in the hole.

  
  


*Tbh I'm not too proud of prompt 6: Anger. But it works. And prompts 7 and 8 (bloodlines and ecophobia) are cannon in my fiction. So yeah. That is all

And as always, Peace, love, and chocolate. Bye.*

  
  



End file.
